


summer walks

by yunbun



Series: whizzvin fluff :D [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry this is crap, M/M, Summer, i hope you like it :D, my ipad lagged so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbun/pseuds/yunbun
Summary: It's these mornings which imprint in Marvin brain. Make his heart swell. Because, although it came at a cost and isn't fully completed, he... He's got his tight-knit family. He's got a lover, a son, hell, for the first time, he's got friends. His childhood was full of taunts and shoves, neglect and anger, which modelled him into who he was before. Basically: An Asshole. But, hearing Trina's stuttered gasp and seeing his poor, poor son's face made him fucking snap out of it. Made him think. Made him change. And by God, is he glad he did.:-:whizzer and marvin spend a sunday with jason
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: whizzvin fluff :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	summer walks

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhii!! this isn't a first kiss,, surprisingly-
> 
> uhh i have a tumblr! send me requests because my squirrel-ass brain can't make them for themselves soooo yeah!! i'll drop my username at the end >;P
> 
> thank you for taking time to read this!! comments and kudos make me incredibly happy!! <33

It's a slow, sweet Sunday morning. Whizzer stirs, pulling himself out of slumber's grasp to snuggle closer to his lover. Said man had his arms wrapped around Whizzer's torso, with his face embedded in Whizzer's hair. He shifts so he's now nuzzled in Marvin's chest, his own arms around Marvin as well, and whilst he's enmeshed between Marvin and the bedsheets, he inhales deeply, loving the smell of sweet pear soap and, betwixt it all, the scent of  _ Marvin _ .  _ His  _ Marvin. The sun has begun to weave through their frail curtains and spill onto the curly-haired man's features, and when he opens an eye, the soft cerulean is suddenly so vibrant, Whizzer's heart swells.

He glances down to Whizzer, smiling, "Mornin' baby,"

"Morning honey," Somehow, his smile goes ever-wider.

"What's up? What'cha smilin' at?" His voice is scratchy, slurred and rich, deep. Whizzer shuffles up and presses a sweet kiss to his lips, to which Marvin doesn't oblige in the slightest. Words can't describe how much he doesn't want to lose this; How much Whizzer's touch means to him. How he could've kicked him out those two years ago? He couldn't say. He just couldn't. They reluctantly pull away, breathless.

"So, plans for today, big guy?" Whizzer muses, sitting up, letting the bedsheets slide off his bare chest.

Marvin bites his lip, looking him up and down, "Well, I know something I'd  _ love  _ to do-"

"Maybe tonight, baby. Jase,"

"Oh, woe is me!" Marvin sighs over dramatically, pushing himself up on his elbow and fanning himself forlornly, "How ever shall I wait so long?"

Whizzer laughs bubblily, sending shockwaves through Marvin chest, "Shut up,"

Marvin chuckles, pulling Whizzer in for another kiss, deep and full of emotions that words cannot simply describe.

"Okay, I need a shower," Whizzer giggles, "And you need to make your son and boyfriend some breakfast, Marvie," He pats his chest cheekily.

Once they're out of bed, and Marvin is rifling through his assortment of shirts, he thinks back to Whizzer's past statement.  _ Boyfriend _ . They'd strayed from the word previously, not wanted to feel anything. Not exactly wanting anything, apart from fighting and angry sex, Fight and fuck. Fuck and fight. But, deep down, they both wanted love. To  _ be _ loved, by each other, but they put on facades; Disguises of pettiness, of carelessness, not wanting to let the mask slip, to reveal the raw, sheer emotion underneath the safety of the walls built to stop the pent up emotion from escaping. To think a game of chess toppled it, pulled the last straw, tipped the glass... Who even knew. He winces, previous thoughts and previous voices best left forgotten:  _ Marvin always gets the things he wants.  _

_ Except the things he wants . _

It's... best to forget about her.

He settles for a purple shirt and plain jeans, brushing his teeth as he hears Whizzer singing to himself in the shower, and pads down the stairs to start on breakfast for Jason and Whizzer: Pancakes.

"Mornin', Dad," Speak of the devil.

"Hey buddy! C'mere-"

" _ Dad _ , oh my god I'm not  _ five _ ," Despite his tone, his grins gives him away, and Marvin knows he's won.

"So, who's up for a summer walk?"

It's these mornings which imprint in Marvin brain. Make his heart swell. Because, although it came at a cost and isn't fully completed, he... He's got his tight-knit family. He's got a lover, a son, hell, for the first time, he's got  _ friends _ . His childhood was full of taunts and shoves, neglect and anger, which modelled him into who he was before. Basically: An Asshole. But, hearing Trina's stuttered gasp and seeing his poor,  poor  son's face made him fucking snap out of it. Made him think. Made him  _ change _ . And by God, is he glad he did.

"Hey," Whizzer's voice is rich and warm, "Mornin' Jase,"

"Whizzer!" His son bounds up to greet him, wrapping his arms around the taller man, to which they both giggle. His hair is a tad damp and ruffled, soft. Angelic. His face looks like that of an angel's, all warm smiles and deep eyes, and his hand is fiddling amongst Jason's tuft of curls.

"Alright, kiddos! Breakfast is up," Marvin calls, swiping the ceramic plates from the clean porcelain tiles adorning their island.

When Whizzer re-emerges, he's wearing Marvin's shirt - obviously, it's one that he had chosen himself, barely letting Marvin even  _ look _ at the rack - and the latter's heart stutters. It's a simple black and gold plaid design, but that doesn't mean it looks any less... Amazing. Beautiful. Astonishing.

"Is that-"

"So, Jason," Whizzer starts, winking at Marvin, who's stricken dumb with adoration to do anything about the interruption, "How's school?"

:-:

The walk is paved with emerald green blades, silver cobble, and auburn benches. Assortments of flowers house themselves amongst dirt and grass, blooming towards the sun, embracing its light, it's warmth. The day is ever so slightly hot, but not enough for a plain t-shirt with no overtop - a simple break from the powerful heatwave that hit New York not too far behind. It's due to make a relapse, but Marvin lives in the moment. He relaxes. They're all situated under a tree, shaded by beautiful strokes of pink and green, on an old, withered bench, but it must hold so many memories. Hold a special place in someone's heart. Whizzer is on his left, hand slipped into his, with an ice-cream in his right. It's funny, really; How easily their hands slot together. Like they were crafted for one another. He's trailing a thumb up and down Whizzer's own, calmingly soothing both their minds and erratic heartbeats, because every touch is still electric, it still sets off sparks, it's still so much  _ more _ , it's...

"Jason, honey, it's time to go home," He hears Trina. Oh. That's right. He's called her earlier, since he leaves just before lunch. 

"Oh, okay. Bye Dad, bye Whizzer!" He embraces them both briefly, and pads up to meet his mother, who murmurs a quick, "Goodbye" To them both, before walking off. When Marvin looks at Whizzer, his eyes are closed in faint ecstasy, smiling softly to himself. The sun has caught him just right to accent the faint dimples, the shy freckles which bloom in the summer, and he looks so... Peaceful. At peace with himself, his situation, with Marvin. With love; With life.

"You wanna head home?" He asks, eyes still softly shut.

"Sure. I'll do lunch," Marvin reasons, pulling Whizzer up from where he was sat.

As they walk away on that summer's day, hands intertwined and smiles mirrored, they know, damn it, they just  _know_ : Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> it's @jayden-monossyn!! come drop in and say hi!!


End file.
